The Big Sleep-Over/Transcript
Roxie: Perfect! You're all here. Bev: "You are invited to Roxie's second monthly slumber party." Uh, was I not invited to the first slumber party? Roxie: Yeah, you were there, remember? Bev: Uh, I do not remember a slumber party at your house. Roxie: You guys came over and spent the night three weeks ago...? (clock ticking) (record scratch) Edie: That was supposed to be a slumber party? I thought you were mad at us about something. Roxie: What do you mean? It was fun! Bev: It was more like when you shelter at a place during a natural disaster. Roxie: Jade, can I talk to you a second? Jade: Ugh. Roxie: Was it really that bad? Jade: You put out a box of crackers and some water and wouldn't let any pet go home. That's not a slumber party, that's county jail. Roxie: Oh my gosh, I didn't realize! This one will be better. I promise, you will remember this slumber party! Bev: Hmm. Transition Roxie: Bounce house! Laughing Bev: Laughing This is a much better start than the last time! As long as I don't get motion sickness, then get dizzy, then get sick to my stomach, then pass out, I'm a happy camper. and cheering Petula: Hi, hi. Roxie: Petula... Petula: Yes, that's my name. You're surprised to see me. The thing is, I can't not be invited to any party... So, ahem, I invited myself, and... Here I am! You're welcome. Roxie: Thanks, I guess... Edie: Hi, Jade. I hope Roxie won't mind - I brought along my friend from theater class. The one, the only gasp: Millie! Jade: Hm. Millie: Fascinated to be here. I'm writing a play about being trapped in the nightmare world - a stark, empty void, where nothing ever happens. Jade: Mm. Roxie: Welcome! This party is packed with fun down to the minute, starting with crazy, bouncy fun for the next... Four... Hours! Jade: Yells ...Ugh. screaming Jade: Uh-oh. Roxie: Eh- I can fix this. I can fix this! I bet it's still bouncy fun! Come on, everybody! Panting Jade, Edie, Petula, Bev, and Millie: Hmm... Roxie: Pants Whimpers Jade: Well, we're all gonna remember that fun minute. What do we do for the next 3 hours and 59 minutes? Transition Roxie: Okay, everybody. I've a few other activities planned. herself Okay, Roxie-girl, you gotta stretch these out. Go nice and slow. Edie: So, what are we doing first? Roxie: We... Are... Edie: Your list says we're going to play charades! Roxie: ...Going... Edie: ...To play charades? Roxie: ...To... Edie: Play charades! We're going to play charades, everybody! Roxie, you go first. Roxie: Growls Bev: You're... Going to punch someone? You're a boxer? Jade: You're going loopy? Millie: No, no. She's making the old-timey movie camera gesture. We're guessing a movie title. Roxie: Ah! Bev: You're... You're dancing! Dancing Dobermans? Petula: Stuck in a tar pit? Woolly Mammoth: This Time it's Personal? Edie: She's sleepwalking. The Nocturnal Among Us? Millie: Oh, I loved that one. Such depth! ticking Jade: You're in outer space? Dog on the Moon? Very dull Dog on the Moon? ticking Jade: Dog on the Moon, Part 2? Roxie: No! It's the movie President Greyhound. Petula: So, why were you stuck in tar? Roxie: I wasn't! I was running. You run for president and greyhounds run. Bev: Ah... So that wasn't good at all. Roxie: Hah, maybe not. The important thing is it took up a really long time! Now it's Edie's turn. to Edie Go slow, Edie. Edie: O-kay... Ah... Petula: It's a thing. A nursery rhyme! Baa-Baa, Black Sheep, Have You Any Wool? Edie: That's it! Roxie: Oh, for Pete's sake. Oof! Bev: Pillow fight! Roxie: Hah! Grunts Giggles All: Laughter Screaming Grunting Petula: Gasps Oh! This is so on! ticking Bev: Panting I can't do this much longer... Oof! ...Don't. Millie: This is going into my play. Civilization has broken down, and a waking nightmare has - Oof! Don't. Roxie: I-I only had one more activity ready to go. Transition Roxie: Non-dairy ice cream sundae! Should we take turns adding toppings? Jade: I'll add fruit syrup. Roxie: Slowly... Jade: Oops. Bev: Make room for sprinkles! Roxie: Uh, we'll take turns adding sprinkles! One at a time, 'cause this sundae has to last 'til Monday. Transition Roxie: And a cherry on top! Jade: Yum. Roxie: Sighs Well, I guess that's that. Sorry guys, I tried. I'm all out of ideas. Guess I may as well take a little lick of this. Slurp Hah... Wow, that was a lot of sugar I just ate. I feel kinda buzzy? Edie: Roxie, why don't we do some of this? My favourite lifestyle guru, Wisteria, has all sorts of slumber party ideas on her website. Oof! Roxie: Hahaha! Look at all this stuff! Why didn't I think of this before? Face masks, ribbon wands, Gasps Pet-icures, oh, we've gotta do all this stuff! I'll be right back. Millie: She can run from us, but she can't run from herself. Transition Millie: The creature has returned. Roxie: We're playing Pin the Mailbag on the Mail-Carrier! Millie: Oof! Ugh... Oof! Roxie: There, Millie wins! That was fun! Who wants to play Truth or Dare? Everypet? Great! Roxie, truth or dare? Do you think Austin is cute? I'll take the dare! Run to the Paw-Arch and back acting like a chicken! 'Kay, be right back! Transition Roxie: Clucking Gladys: I always knew that little dog would lose it one day. Yamua: Mm, youth is wasted on the young. Roxie: clucking Transition Roxie: That was great! Time to watch a scary movie. Hey, it's Demon Vacuum 3: The Suctioning! Let's skip to the good part. the movie Unnamed spaniel: Screaming Roxie: Ooh, scary... Let's see how it ends! the movie Unnamed husky: Don't worry, everypet, the power's out. Without it, the vacuum can't bother us. Aah! Roxie: Scariest. Movie. Ever! I bet we all have nightmares. Time for pet-icures! Transition Roxie: Time for glow-in-the-dark bubbles! Transition Roxie: Time for face masks. Transition Roxie: Time for karaoke! And Bingo was his name-OOOHHHhhh boy, am I ever tired. Snoring Petula: What do we do now? Transition Roxie: Snoring Huh? Jade: Finally awake, huh? Roxie: Oh, no, I slept through my own party! Jade: Oho, yeah. Epic fail. Until you crashed, then it got awesome. Roxie: I missed it...? I missed the awesomeness? Jade: Naw, you were there for all of it. Look. First, I dressed you up as a baby, which was a big hit. Then we all decided to go dancing, bowling, then to Pet-Pet Putt-Putt; Then, we all decided to grab breakfast at the Littlest Pet Shop. Then, we came back here. Since it's a slumber party, we slumbered. Roxie: Where's everyone now? Jade: They... Woke up and went home. You've been asleep for a day and a half. Roxie: So... I did it. I had a fun sleepover! Jade: Yup, congratulations. Now you get to clean it up. Roxie: Huh...? Singing I had a party they remember! (x6) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts